James Bowman
James Bowman first rose to prominence (some might say ignominy) under the alias CINCGREEN, writing no-holds-barred criticism of Daria fan fiction. He was originally reviled and hated by most of Daria fandom, particularly by his now-wife, Ruthless Bunny. He currently posts under the penname Roentgen. Biographical Information Mr. Bowman has a degree in mathematics from Berea College in Berea, KY and a degree in nursing from Somerset Community College, currently a part of the University of Kentucky. He was a registered nurse for ten years and is still licensed to practice should he decide to return to nursing. He is currently a full-time actuary, having passed two examinations from the Society of Actuaries and is currently working on his third examination. Furthermore, he is a holder of an FCC broadcasting license, which does not have to be renewed -- although 2018 will mark the thirty-fifth year that Bowman has not been a broadcaster, to the thanks of a grateful nation. Life in Fandom CINCGREEN sparked the endless debate regarding "constructive criticism" and "honest feedback" with his often vicious fan-fiction reviews at fanfiction.net and his own website known as The Green Sink. The Green Sink further served as a repository for other essays and writings, although it was destroyed in the GeoCities Shutdown of 2009. He formerly maintained the Daria Fandom Blog and also worked on an extensive Daria Encyclopedia, earning him the affectionate nickname "Harmless Drudge" around the house. Bowman would not post on message boards as CINCGREEN, preferring for that alter-ego to remain in the shadows of fandom. He assumed the more mild-mannered persona of Petrel for posting, chat rooms, and many of his fanworks. He had other aliases as well. Bowman revealed himself to be the mysterious Roentgen (an anagram of "Not CINCGREEN") on July 8, 2007 on the Daria Fandom Blog. As Roentgen, he is part of the establishment around PPMB. Fanfics Major fanfics by Bowman include: * Legion of Lawndale Heroes (superhero series, now a shared world) * Daria and the Gang (series of one-shot comedies) * Reclamation (a Tiffany story) * Agendas (Daria hijacks politics) He dominated the early 2010s with a lengthy high school alternate universe but this, at his request, has been taken offline for reworking. Daria Fanworks Awards 2004 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Holiday Story (tie) for The Fashion Club Massacre (as Roentgen) 2007 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Crossover for Legion of Lawndale Heroes, Year One with Brother Grimace (as Roentgen) * Favorite Movie Parody for My Dinner with Sandi (as Roentgen) * Favorite Ongoing Series for Legion of Lawndale Heroes with Brother Grimace (as Roentgen) 2008 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Character Development/Redevelopment/Growth for Reclamation (as Roentgen) * Favorite Ongoing Series (tie) for Legion of Lawndale Heroes with Brother Grimace (as Roentgen) 2009 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Dramatic Comedy for The Curse of El Smoocho (as Roentgen) * Favorite Weird Idea for Chillin' With the Brisco (as Roentgen) * Favorite Ongoing Series (tie) for Legion of Lawndale Heroes with Brother Grimace (as Roentgen) 2010 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favourite Dramatic Comedy for Sisters (as Roentgen) * Favourite Alternate Universe and Favourite New Series (tie) for the high school fic (as Roentgen) Category:Authors Category:Daria Fanworks Awards winners